Cr3p1 0nd3l3z
(Author of this trollpasta is Hyper) One day, I got bored. I really loved the Worst Chicken series so I went onto E-bay (That stands for Evil-bay btw) and tried to find a really cheap Worst Chicken game. My favourite character from the series was Ondelez, the orange and white cat. Or was it yellow? You don't care. Sooner or later, on the side came up a black ad with white letters on it. It said "Blak lives mattr. Oh also here's a free Worst Chicken game." I got really excited. A free Worst Chicken game? That's amazing!!! Usually they are like $30 or somethin'... Anyway... I clicked on the download button that was strangely spelled "This is a virus." It's like they didn't even go to school or anything... God some people. I clicked on the link and the game started downloading. As I waited, I listened to my favourite song, The Bombing Islands Theme of Kid Klown! When the song ended, the game finished downloading and a message popped up on the screen. It said, "Wow. You are a total dumbass aren't you?" Under that, there was a yes and no button. That means there was the choice of yes and no. Wh- I went with no because who would pass up a free Worst Chicken game? Someone who wasn't a dumbass. "XDDD Whatever bro." K. That was weird because I definitly am not a dumbass, but let's continue shall we? 5,000 years later, the game appeared on the screen with the main theme playing; the theme of Bowser from Super Mario Bros 3D World ofcourse! On the screen was the title screen with Rex, Neko, Braxton, Little Grey, Marbles and Sleepy staring into my soul, but not Ondelez. Why would they be looking into my soul? That's usually Ondelez's job... Whatever. I ignored it and pressed play. The millisecond that the game got off of the title screen, I noticed something with my special eyes. Everything had become all bloody. Everyone was bleeding from their eyes and Ondelez was there holding a knife. The name of the game had changed from "Worst Chicken" to "Cr3p1 Ond3l3z" too. Also I am a bottom. The game began with Neko being sucked into a wormhole. This never happened in the real game so it suprised me. Maybe this was a fan-game? I ignored it. I didn't care. Neko went out the other side of the wormhole and fell onto a spike. I jumped out of my chair. That had to be a glitch, but it had hyperrealistic blood and everything! Who would hack a game like this? Wait wh- Btw this was pointless. So after I cried for 1,000,000 years, I clicked continue and the main menu popped up. There were multiple playable characters; Neko (Now looking like a ghost), Sleepy, and Brock. Brock? There was never a game were Brock was playable let alone there! I ignored it. It was probably a hax. Ondelez appeared on the screen and stared into my soul for a second then dissipated with pixelated noises. I ignored it. I clicked on Neko and Green Hone Zile started up; playing the Violet Town theme. Neko was a ghost and he floated everywhere. I couldn't move him so I assumed it was a cutscene. Neko was just walking into a wall for a good 9.2 minutes (I TIMED IT OKAY) until Ondelez popped out of that goddamn wall and scared the crap out of me. This was a really good scary hack because jumpscares are the best! When Ondelez jumped out of the wall, the screen cut to green for a good 3 seconds. A message popped up that said, "? ?? ??? ? ?? ? bit.snort.yum" and a pixelated laugh from Joel of Vinesauce played. When I got back to the main menu again, Neko had put on a creepy smile and had no eyes. I ignored it and kept playing despite the fact I had pooped myself. Next I played as Sleepy and started off at a castle level that I've never seen before. It had the Dark Souls main menu music playing. I made Sleepy go down a hallway for a while (as in I made him walk for 5 days) and at the end of the hallway there was a trampoline. I made Sleepy get onto the trampoline despite the fact it looked like he didn't want to. I could tell because pixels have emotions! He jumped on it about 13.64 times and with each jump, he got higher. On the last jump, Ondelez jumped out the side of the screen, scaring me again, and yelled, "SLEEEEEPYYYYYYYYYYY!!!". After he yelled that, the castle collasped and the screen cut to magenta for about 7 weeks. A message popped up saying, "jkshgsr hjkeshtjksrdgm" and a pixelated laugh from Joel of Vinesauce played again. I was getting tired and I was feeling snorty after """""killing""""" some video game characters so I decided to go to bed crying. I had a nightmare that night. Ondelez was snorting around with a cookie and Sleepy stole it from him and ate it. Then Neko whispered into my ear, "Te amo mas de lo que puedes imaginar." What did this mean? Was this Swedish? I didn't know, but none the less I looked it up and it meant, "They call me the chicken man!" in Swedish. LOOK THIS UP. IT'S A FACT! Swedish people are weird... But that's not important. I woke up the next day and immediately started playing it. Despite the fact that I hated the game so much and it made me cry myself to sleep and possibly gave me brain damage. BECAUSE GAME. I booted up the game and another pop up message appeared. "Sorry I slammed my keyboard with my face that last time. I meant to say, 'ZOMG LOLS XDDDD'." This made me cringe and I pressed continue. Now on the title screen, Sleepy looked like he ate a lot of candy since his eyes had big pupils and he had hyperrealistic chocolate around his mouth. I ignored this and clicked on Brock. Brock went to "Brock's World" which was actually named "666 ISLAND OF BLOOD XD". I could tell it was Brock's World because it was playing The Bombing Islands Theme of Kid Klown and it had mushrooms with "SWAG" and "OBEYTM" on them. The whole place was covered with snow and blood that covered the mushrooms to where you can't see them. (I could still tell it was Brock's World because I'm a genius.) I made Brock walk forward and after a while I noticed that Ondelez was chasing him! I made Brock stop walking because who cares about Brock amiright? When Ondelez touched Brock, the screen cut to rainbow and a message appeared saying, "Brock is a fraud,,,". It stayed on this page for a good 8 months until an image appeared on the screen. It looked kinda like this. It was Ondelez staring at me with hyperrealstic eyes, ears, blood, DID I MENTION EYES and fur. It scared the actual piss out of me. I still have my computer chair stained with pee. Bleach made it worse so don't suggest that. The image made me cry for about 10 hours until the screen cut to a message that said, "h". I snapped my computer in half, threw it out the window, burned it, ran it over with my mom's car and baptized it. It was obviously the work of the illuminati and it was OBVIOUSLY the devil's computer. I know I went onto Evil-bay, but come on. Evil-bay isn't evil you snort. I sat back down on my pee soaked computer chair and I heard something behind me. "Cheers, Lani." I turned around and there was nothing. I looked back at where I was just staring and my computer was there again. So I turned around again and I saw... sitting on my bed... a bed. A small bed with another bed on it. That bed had Mwah plush on it and sitting on Mwah was ONDELEZ. The screen cut to yum. Category:Trollpasta Category:Hacked game Category:What the fuck is this shit Category:Video Gamez Category:Zy read this Category:Nyro read this